


Come Home Soon

by Bittergum



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Alien Abduction, Because I'm Very Busy A Lot, I Wish We Knew How Jude Talks With His Friends Online, I'm Trying To Get A Feel For My Writing Style, Other, Rating May Change, Until Hiveswap Comes Out I'll Write Them Using A Pesterchum-Esque Client, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittergum/pseuds/Bittergum
Summary: Your name is JUDE HARLEY and your SISTER has been taken by ALIENS.





	Come Home Soon

It was going on 4 now, and here you were, still stuck in the police station instead of out looking for your sister. The police didn't believe you when you came in screaming, as you had reported similarly outlandish things in the past, but you made them listen. You were practically hysterics as you recalled the events that had transpired only a short while ago, but it feels like it's been forever, and they still haven't even sent a search party out for her. 

You sit quietly, thoughts racing now that you were left alone with them. You swung your legs as you recalled the events of the night. The ship. The creatures. Joey. 

Your name is JUDE HARLEY and your SISTER has been taken by ALIENS. 

Well, taken, at least. The police won't listen to you, despite how much you insist that you saw them grab her and haul her onto their ship. 

The two of you had been sleeping peacefully when you heard something outside causing a ruckus. It wasn't long before Tessarac had started barking, too. You quickly hopped out of bed, and were going to grab your camera and gun, when you beard Joey scream. 

Running into the hall, you saw her door was wide open, and assumed she had already gone out back. As fast as your feet could take you, you flew down the stairs, rushing into the kitchen and out the open door. You only got a glimpse of your sister before they took her.

She was being carried by one large creature with spines all over its body, curly horns(?), and some kind of symbol engraved onto its head. An identical creature was standing beside it. She called to you, reaching out before the door to their ship had shut. You watched helplessly as it began to move in mid air, going to fly off. 

You vividly remember the short, fruitless chase that happened after, and left you winded on your knees in the grass, Tessy still barking at where they disappeared. You look at your hands, and can still feel the sensation of dumbly trying to shoot at them as they left. Your face was still red from crying. 

Again, the police don't listen to you, and can't understand why you keep trying to "convince them that aliens stole your sister." At this point, they seem more interested in investigating your house than trying to find her.

You lift your head when you hear the office door click open, and in comes the same officer you were talking with before. He looks tired, but to be fair, it was very late (early).

"Ok, Jude." He starts with a groan, sitting in his desk. He was directly across from you. "Can you tell me again about what happened? I want you to think carefully, this is very important." 

You mull this over in your head. Carefully... carefully... this was important.

It was important that you had the right person to find Joey. It was important that she was found quickly, before anything bad could happen you her. It was important that whoever handled this case was serious about this.

"...two people had been snooping around in our back yard." You start, carefully wording your story. "Tessarac- our dog- had began to bark from the house. We were in my treehouse, and when she went down to investigate, they grabbed her- I mean, I think they did. I was still in the tree house at that point."

"Mhm." The officer nodded, paying more attention now. 

"I looked out and saw two very tall people." You continued. You needed to pay attention to how you worded this. "One of them had grabbed her up, basically throwing her over their shoulder. By the time I had gotten down the ladder, they had begun to carry her out front."

The officer watched you with rapt attention, but you couldn't falter now, not even for a second.

"I had chased them out front, to where they were throwing her in the back seat of their car. They got in and I couldn't follow them. I tried to chase them, really, but..."

You get quiet, hanging your head. You really did feel like you could've done more. 

"Hey, kid," the officer grumbled, tone softer now. Looking up, you could see sympathy in etched into every wrinkle of his middle aged face. "There was nothing you could've done, you know?"

"...I guess." You sigh. 

"Thank you for being honest with us, Jude." He said, standing up. He motioned for you to follow him. "I really appreciate that you dropped the whole alien thing and were honest with us."

And as he goes on about how "kids sometimes fabricate fake stories in events like this to comfort themselves" and "contacting your guardian (to which you respond that your babysitter lives much closer)," you think about what you're going to do now.

You decide that there's only one person you can trust enough to find Joey, and that person is YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> KIND OF a loose concept at this point, and just writing practice, but I REALLY love alien abduction stories, and thought this would be a good opportunity to write one lol. Again, updates occasionally w no real schedule, because I'm SUPER busy. 
> 
> 12/10/17 - Edited, changed the mystery trolls to Imperial Drones.


End file.
